Liar
by 9-A.R-9
Summary: We all know it wasn't Soda's baby, but what if Sandy really loved him? In fact, what if she didn't want to tell that she was hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! More ideas. I just had to go ahead and write this down. I may not update until I finish Win or Lose, my other story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

When I got home late in the evening after track practice, I was surprised to find Soda smoking on the front porch. The last time I saw him smoking was after Johnny and Dally's funeral. Actually, it was the day Sandy left for Flordia a week ago. I was sorrt of worried. "Hey, Soda," I called. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Actually, Pony, no. Everything ain't all right."

"Why?" I asked, surprised. I thought everything ended a week ago, when Soda came home with tears running down his red, stressed face. Crying about Sandy, and how she left him for someone else, how she didn't really love him. Cheater.

"It's about Sandy." Oh, great. "She," Soda sighed and looked at the ground. He took a long drag on his cigarette and looked me dead in the eye, then sighed again. "Ponyboy, I-I don't know how to say this-"

"Hey, everyone!" Two-bit yelled happily as he climbed the stairs, Steve following. "Guess who I saw today."

"Can you figure it out? 'Cause I ain't had no luck." Steve griped, glaring at Two-bit.

"You'll never guess!" Two-bit said.

"Uh, the president," I guessed. Two-bit shook his head, along with Steve.

"Done said that," Steve said. "Hey! I know who it was! It was your third girl, Two-bit. 'Member?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember her, but no. Ain't her, either. Is a girl, though."

Soda sighed and looked at Two-bit. "I know. It's Sandy, ain't it?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" He said happily. "How'd you know, Soda? I thought if you guessed her, you'd be daydreamin' or somethin'."

"I saw her today. She came to the DX before school, where, I guess, you saw her." Soda replied. Two-bit nodded.

"Uh-huh. Saw her in class. Didn't talk to her, though."

"Oh," Soda seemed to be holding his breath, "So, you don't know? Any of ya'll?" Two-bit cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. Steve and I just looked plain confused.

"Don't know what?"

We all turned around to face Darry. "Home a little late, Darry. You're usually here by the time I finish track." I told him to break the silence.

"Yeah, I had to walk. Truck's at the DX, Soda, think ya'll can fix it up?"

"Sure thing," Steve answered. He turned back to Soda, along with everyone else.

"What were you saying, Soda?" Darry asked.

"Guys, I don't know how to tell you this. I didn't even believe it at first, but you gotta promise you'll believe me, all right?"

"Of course, Sodapop." Darry said.

"I thought you said it was about Sandy." I said. "The baby _is _yours? Never was a baby? What?" I was confused, and I wanted answers.

Soda let his cigarette fall to the ground before stepping on it. He sighed. "Sandy was raped."

**I got the idea for this story while watching The Pregnancy Project. (Awesome movie) She was doing a project, and ended up being on stereo-types. Kind of like The Outsiders. You have the greasers and Socs and stuff. So I was thinking of Sandy and somehow this popped into my head. **

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Forget the whole thing? I appreciate any types of reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I just love this idea too much. So I'm writing on this. Try reading slowly, it makes it seem cooler, and it makes the story last longer. WARNING: This chapter might make you fall out in confusion, disbelief, etc. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

We stood silent. The silence was begging to break, it was waiting for a sound. The wind tried to help, but didn't. The neighbor's dogs were trying to help, too. Except it seemed like they weren't trying to help the silence, they were trying to help the awkwardness surrounding us. "She was. . ." Darry started, but his words drifted off. "Soda, where is she?"

"I saw her at the DX! That's all I know, okay? I think she said she's coming over later." Soda sighed and reached into his pocket for another cigarette. Darry looked shocked that Soda was smoking, and he must've realized how hard it really is on him. Let alone on Sandy.

"Look, I-I gotta go," Two-bit stuttered, turning around and stalking out the chain-link fence. Steve followed in a similar manner, saying that his dad downed his curfew because of last night. Lord only knows what he did. So we stood there, in silence. It wouldn't have been awkward for me if it was Johnny and me, but these were my brothers, and I was a little more talkative around them.

"Come on, Soda," Darry sighed, "Ya'll can make yourselves a sandwhich or something. Take a shower, _do your homework," _-Darry pointed at me and stared as I nodded and rolled my eyes- "and go to bed. Got it?" We both nodded. "See you guys tomorrow, it's been a long day."

I jerked up, alive and alert. Sweat was matted in my sticky hair and dripping down my stinging face as my breath echoed around the room. Louder and louder it grew, stopping suddenly as the cool, syrupy syliva slithered back down my throat, only to begin once more. I lay back down, feeling the tears soaked into my pillow find their way to my hair, gluing themselves to it. I searched for the clock: 11:42. Just great.

Soda was lying with his arm draped across me. I slid closer to his warm, comforting body. Listening to his even breathing steadied me, and I'm sure the color was back in my bloodless, ghastly face. There was a knock on the door and Soda shot up like someone had pulled trigger, and he was the bullet. The thin sheets covered my face as the fabric draped down through the air.

"Sorry, Ponyboy," Soda whispered, ruffling my hair. There was another series of knocks and Soda's face was torn. His family love, or romantic love? "Hold on a minute, 'kay?"

I nodded as he slipped out the door in his jeans. He didn't bother undressing; he was waiting for his love to return. I could almost imagine Sandy standing outside, soaking wet, her face lit by the sudden strike of light only visible to me through the window. "Romeo! Oh, Romeo!" called her voice. It was sweet, shaking, and cynical of a good life, as she was panting from the wetness in her eyes caused by the sorrows of her gloomy memory, but that is not what I heard.

"Sodapop," she spoke, barely audible, before breaking into tears. I could tell Soda took her into his arms by the way her sounds disappeared into thin air.

"Shh," he sounded, rubbing her back as he does me when I've had a nightmare. "Shh, I'm here. Everything's all right. You're here with me, and that's what matters."

I couldn't help sliding my way to the door and peering my head around the frame to see the scene. I looked at the girl in Soda's arms and tried to picture the one with the laugh I loved. The girl with the mellow heart and equally appearing saltwater eyes. The girl with platinum hair that Soda adored, but right now, she wasn't here. All I saw was a girl with a lifeless face, crying her heart out into Soda's shirt, and it scared Soda. He didn't even know what she'd been through, and he was angry at her for cheating. He probably felt horrible.

"Soda, I'm so sorry I didn't tell." She breathed in between her cries. Soda dragged her down to the couch. She sat in his lap and dug her way to his shoulder. She sat there for a minute, breathing hard and trying to start her story. Soda continued to rub her back. After a while, she drew a deep breath and finally gained the ability to tell him. "We went to Flordia for a family reunion. Everyone hated me. I tried to hide it, Soda. My mom found the scar on," Sandy pulled up her shirt to reveal a crimson, broken line. It started somewhere around her bellybutton and crawled up the middle of her chest. She didn't show that part, though, thank God. "She made me tell her! Soda, it wasn't even the Socs!"

He pulled her sobbing figure away from his shoulder and looked her dead in the eye, but his eyes weren't dead; they were full of compassion, fear, confusion, and hatred for whoever would do this to her. "Who, Sandy? Tell me who did it."

She drew in a quivering breath and shakily began her story. "I knew him once, a long time ago. One of my best friends, actually." I was holding my breath. Whoever did this did it on purpose, and I was gonna help my brother get him back. "He told me, one day, that he liked me more than I friend. When I told him I didn't feel the same way, he got angry. He punched me. He called me a grease. He called me these horrible things, Soda. It was only a year ago. And, I don't know, I guess he found me one day and decided to pay me back. When I saw that car, oh God how I ran. I tried to run, Soda. . ." Sandy's words drifted off as she attempted to regain her calm self, only to find tears sliding down her face again. She barely made a sound. Sandy had always been a little tough.

"Sandy, what's his name?" Soda's brown eyes were dancing in that same state of emotion. "I need to know his name."

"Soda! Soda, I don't know how to tell you!" Sandy's tears began to flow faster and more swiftly as her composure fell into pieces once again. Soda's arms were wrapped around her as she her voice broke and she breathed two words that made my world fall apart. Tears started down my own face as she repeated them, time and time again.

"Robert, Robert Sheldon,"

**I tried to make my story a little more descriptive. I think it turned out pretty good, and it was kind of fun to write, too. I would like to point out that I don't use correct grammar **_**all**_** the time because of who's telling the story, and I am still in need of a beta-reader.**

**Please review! I appreciate all types of reviews, and you guys seriously make my day when I see a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating, I was grounded. Again. This time, I was reading fanfiction and totally forgot about my Hatchet project. By the way, great book, you should check it out! I kept my promise of not rubbing reviews in anyone's face, though! So, please review. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

"Sandy. . ." Soda started. "Sandy, why?" His voice filled with disbelief and horror as they stared into each other's eyes.

My voice cracked as I said, "Bob Sheldon?" Tears trickled down my face as I slowly approached her. "You knew Bob Sheldon?" She nodded slowly which made her face turn red and more tears streaked her face.

"Yes, Ponyboy. We were good friends. He doesn't live to far from me in the middle class part, but he's still a Soc. I-I didn't know how to tell you," I didn't even believe it for a second. Then I put the pieces together.

Bob was a middle-class, and he'd been friends with Sandy up until about a year ago, because of love troubles. Bob finds Sandy and follows her with a plan to rape her. Plans proceed sucessfully. Not to much longer after, Sandy finds out she's pregnant. She doesn't tell Soda, thinking it'll scare him. That's when Dallas, Johnny, and I go to the Nightly Double and end up with Cherry Valance. Ah, sweet Cherry Valance. I've only spoken to her a few times, but I still love her green eyes. Such iorny. Such romance. Almost like a book, green-eye-hating Romeo falls in love with a green-eyed Juliet. Anyway, our crazy adventure begins. Then it ends. So here we are. Here is where we all are.

Here we all are.

"I see." Soda said, then turned to me, simultaneously with Sandy.

"I'm so sorry," she said, quietly. Tears were drying quickly on her fragile face.

"That's okay. I guess it's not your fault." I turned around to go to my room. I was awful tired, but I couldn't seem to sleep. That is, until my head hit the pillow. My soft, warm pillow lying right beneath my head. The glowing-with-warmth sheets fixed smoothly and silently over me. I rested easy that night.

When I woke up that morning, I found Soda asleep in the armchair and Sandy asleep on the couch. I sighed. It's sad that her own parents don't want her; I wonder how they're gonna handle it. The baby, I mean. What are they going to do? I sighed again and leaned over to Soda.

"Hey, Soda, you've gotta wake up." I told him. He sighed happily and stretched every limb on his body. I rolled my eyes and started shaking him. "Wake up, Soda," I told him in a singsong voice. "Wake . . . up . . . wake . . . up . . ." I chanted, shaking him harder and harder. He's done this to me a million and five times, and this is my chance to get him back.

"Stop, Pony," he mumbled. He grew louder and louder, but I stopped when he mumbled a "please" to me. He quickly grabbed me and put me into a headlock. I escaped, though, because Soda was too sleepy to put up a good fight. I smiled and strolled into the kitchen, grabbed the carton of eggs, and started breakfast.

The smell must've woken Darry up. He walked into the living room, ready to face a new day. He never looked sleepy in the mornings; I've never figured out why. He took note of Soda on the couch and me in the kitchen, but didn't notice Sandy. I smiled when he turned toward me and waved my hand to the couch. He looked at Sandy, then Soda, then back at me.

"What happened?"

I smiled and walked into the living room. "Well, Sandy came last night after you went to sleep. She . . . talked to Soda about what happened. Don't tell no one, but I heard the whole thing. I had a nightmare; Soda wasn't with me, though." I didn't mind telling Darry. They were both asleep anyway. They couldn't hear me. I sat in the floor while Darry woke Sodapop up. He sat in the armchair a bit, and hit a dead run for the kitchen. I sat there, confused, until I smelled the burning, then I ran into the kitchen door. Oops.

"Jesus, Ponyboy!" Soda yelled playfully from the kitchen. He was probably smiling. He stuck his head through the doorframe and screamed with a smile on his face, "Don't you ever use your head, Pony?"

I laughed at his imatation. "Of course not! It's just filled with daydreams." We broke into a laughing fit. I leaned against the side of the couch, and Soda put his head on the wall. Darry stared at us; his stare was hard for a while, but when we looked up at him with tear-filled eyes from all the laughing, he grinned and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked. I stopped leaning on the couch and faced Sandy.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Sandy!" Soda made his way over to her.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen to eat my burnt food. Darry sat with me. We ate in silence, the dreaded silence to Darry, but one man's trash is another man's treasure. Precious silence so I can think. I can think of anything, of everything. I thought about Bob. That night changed our lives forever. It didn't seem fair, like the Socs plan their whole life, and with whatever they can't get through by themselves, they use money. Well, I hope the Socs realized something about Bob's death. You know how they say, "Money can't by happiness"? Well, now you can see for yourselves that it's true.

**Yay! I finished this in two days! I hope to get another chapter up soon. Perhaps tonight, if not tommorrow for sure.** **Thanks for reading, and please review. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, has anyone else had problems with this JCX kid? He doesn't seem to like me much. He reviewed two of my stories kind of rudely. Yeah, JCX, you're being a bit rude. Anyway, thank you who reviewed kindly.**

**Yes, I do realize this makes no sense right now. You people remind me of my best friend. He wants answers and explanations before they're supposed to come. Just go with it, and if you don't want to, don't.**

**Hopefully, this chapter will explain everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

* * *

><p>It was pretty much a normal day so far.<p>

Since it was the weekend, I didn't really have anything to do. I hung out with the rest of the gang at the DX. I didn't like it too much, though. Darn girls were flirting with Soda. Sandy stayed at the DX, too. I talked to her. Just about. . .normal stuff. Movies, people, heck, the girl even knew a thing or two about cars! That was because her brother worked at one of the gas statioins on this side of town. I learned a lot about Sandy that day. I guess I never really had a chance to talk to her.

I really wanted to bring it up, but I couldn't figure out how. How do you ask someone about her ex-friend who ended up raping her? I gave it my best shot. When the store was quiet, while Steve was fixing a car outside, and Soda was helping, I brought it up in a terrible way, natrually.

"So, you were friends with Bob Sheldon?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied. She smiled and shook her head, but her smile disappeared as she continued talking. "We were friends since I can remember. I don't think he knew I was a greaser."

"He didn't? Did his parents?" I've wondered about his parents. Maybe they were the as-long-as-you're-happy type.

"You know, his parents never were on the whole 'greaser/Soc' thing. My mom and his mom were best friends. After a while, he found out that I was a greaser. Never wanted anything to do with me." She sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

"But . . ." My words drifted off as I thought about last night. "You said he liked you."

"I made up that thing about him liking me. He would never like me. You should've seen him that night. The night that. . ."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I get it."

She smiled, relieved, and continued, her eyes growing wider with the memory. "He was crazed. His eyes were bloodshot. His walk sent chills up my spine. He approached me so drunkenly, and I was afraid. Just the look in his eyes. It was enough to set me on edge." I understood. I saw what she did, and it scared me, too. Even if I didn't want to admit it to some.

"I felt the same way when he got hold of Johnny and me." I sighed. Remembering the night was a nightmare in itself.

"Yeah, I saw it in the paper. I swear I broke down and cried when I saw it."

"I wonder how it's been on Soda," I thought aloud without really meaning to. "I mean, we were both gone, and now this . . ." My words drifted off as the thoughts settled into my mind. Soda came in a few minutes later, covered in a jet, shiny black from head to toe. He was angry, I could see it in his eyes. He put on a different shirt and went back outside, muttering things that would put his life at stake if Darry heard him. I could hear him and Steve arguing. It ruined my precious peace, which made me upset as well.

Yep, now this. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Go short chapters. I simpily wrote this chapter to explain to you preps how the story goes. Review if you want. Any types of reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. <strong>


End file.
